Une journée comme les autres
by MissV27
Summary: Petit défi OS lancé entre une amie et moi. Le thème : Un des personnages doit faire face à un changement radical de vie. Déménagement, divorce, mariage, accident et j'en passe. Comment il/elle va aborder ce nouveau départ? Est-ce que quelqu'un va l'aider ou au contraire lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues?
Coucou tout le monde. :D

J'espère que vous allez bien? Je vous remercie d'être toujours plus nombreux à me lire et à me laisser des reviews toutes plus gentilles les unes que les autres. Aujourd'hui pour changer je vous propose de ''l'inédit'' à 100%. Encore un OS, oui, mais celui-ci a été écrit suite à un ''défi'' privé entre une amie et moi même. Je vous invite d'ailleurs à aller jeter un œil sur ses écrits, son pseudo est Louna Davis et elle est pleine de talent.

La consigne : Un des personnages doit faire face à un changement radical de vie. Déménagement, divorce, mariage, accident et j'en passe. Comment il/elle va aborder ce nouveau départ? Est-ce que quelqu'un va l'aider ou au contraire lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues?

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

 **J'en profite pour vous inviter à répondre à un petit sondage qui est accessible sur la page de mon profil, tout en haut. Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandé une suite à certains OS. J'y pense sérieusement mais j'aimerais savoir pour quelle histoire vous aimeriez le plus une suite? Merci d'avance pour vos avis. ^^**

Je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Bisous

Véro-MissV

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Stephenie Meyer, la seule, l'unique. Quelle veinarde! Je ne suis responsable que de ce que mon cerveau a imaginé dans ce défi perso.

* * *

 **Une journée comme les autres...**

J'appuie sur mon réveil afin qu'il me donne l'heure.

La voix robotique m'indique qu'il est 8h07. Dans exactement 60 secondes Edward va franchir cette porte et un "Bonjour Bella, en forme pour notre tête à tête?" va résonner dans la chambre comme presque tous les jours. 5-4-3-2-1 "toc toc" et...

\- Bonjour Bella, en forme pour notre tête à tête?

Voilà il ne manque pas une syllabe, pas un mot et comme presque tous les jours je répond comme une idiote :

\- Bonjour Edward, bien sûre j'en rêve depuis hier.

Je n'en peux plus de cette routine chronométrée à la seconde près. Je ne suis pas contre une régularité mais là j'ai carrément l'impression d'être coincée dans un remake pourri du film "Un jour sans fin".

Je connais Edward depuis six mois maintenant. Et je dois avouer qu'il arrive à me troubler tant il est gentil et patient avec moi, mais les circonstances de nos rendez-vous quasis quotidiens ne sont pas idylliques et à milles lieues d'un potentiel romantisme.

\- Bon Belli-Bella aujourd'hui je t'emmène à la piscine.

Mon visage s'illumine d'un coup. J'aime l'eau depuis toujours, elle m'apporte une sérénité dès que je m'y retrouve. Avant j'avais ça et la lecture...

\- Sérieux? Je croyais que ça ne serait pas avant la semaine prochaine?

\- Sérieux! J'ai décidé de changer le programme et te faire la surprise en l'honneur de ton anniversaire.

Je reste ébahie! Bon sang, j'ai oublié mon propre anniversaire! Edward doit le comprendre en voyant mon visage.

\- Attends tu avais oublié ton anniversaire?

\- Et bieeen...

Je rougit prise en flagrant délit d'oubli.

\- Tu es un sacré cas toi. Comment tu peux zapper ça?

\- Je vis un peu au jour le jour et parfois je ne sais même plus quelle est la date.

\- Je vois. Bon et bien aujourd'hui est le premier jour de tes 23 ans ma chère et nous le passerons dans l'eau. Heureuse?

Heureuse? Non je ne pourrais plus jamais être heureuse...

\- Contente oui. Merci Edward.

\- Pas de quoi. Bon va te préparer je reviens te chercher dans 10 minutes.

Je me dirige dans la salle de bain et me change, non sans peine. Ce geste qui m'était pourtant aisé avant, me semble être un vrai défi aujourd'hui et me ramène, comme souvent, dans mes souvenirs sept mois en arrière.

 *****Flashback*****

\- Bon les chéris cette soirée avec vous était géniale mais je rentre, je dois travailler dans six heures...

\- Ouille quelque chose me dit que les commandes au drive in vont être compliquées demain.

\- Mon cher Emmett, tâches de ne pas venir le vérifier sinon je te fais bouillir dans la friteuse.

\- Mais quelle violence Bella! De toute façon tu ne peux pas refuser de servir un de tes meilleurs clients.

\- Un coca tous les jours ce n'est pas non plus le jackpot Em'.

\- Quelle ingratitude! Ce monde de consommation à tout prix n'a aucun coeur.

\- Exactement. Allez ne fais pas cette tête. Je serais heureuse de te voir demain et je te servirais avec un grand sourire.

\- Je préfère ça. Et si je suis motivé je prendrais peut-être même un chausson aux pommes.

\- Wouaw tu fais des folies.

\- J'aime vivre dans le luxe.

\- Je vois ça. Bon allez cette fois je file. Bonne nuit tout le monde pensez à moi lorsque vous serez au chaud dans vos lits demain matin.

\- Promis nous penserons très fort à toi lorsqu'on se réveillera et que l'on se retournera pour repartir dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Emmett à ta place je ferais attention, n'oublies pas qui te prépare ta commande...

\- Tu n'oserais pas?

\- Qui sait... Bon bye bye les cocos.

\- Bye Bella dors bien.

\- Bonne nuit.

Je pars en direction de mon quartier. J'habite à dix minutes d'ici c'est pourquoi je suis à pieds et puis j'aime marcher et décompresser le temps du trajet. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées lorsque j'entend un bruit de klaxon et de pneus qui hurlent. Moi je suis juste pétrifiée en voyant la lumière aveuglante des phares de cette voiture, beaucoup trop près, puis plus rien sauf le béton glacé sous mon dos...

Je me réveille dans une pièce noire, puis réalise avec effroi que ce n'est pas la pièce qui est noire. Je ne vois plus rien! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Je commence à manquer d'air, la crise d'angoisse n'est pas loin lorsque j'entend un mouvement et sens une chaleur sur mon poignet.

\- Bella calme toi.

\- Emmett?

\- Oui c'est moi petite soeur.

\- Emmett qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- Calme toi d'abord.

Je tente de retrouver une respiration correcte.

\- Ça va?

Je hoche la tête pour lui signifier que oui.

\- De quoi tu te souviens?

\- Je me souviens de notre soirée chez toi avec les copains. De ton coca et d'être rentrée à pied comme d'habitude. Et une grande lumière de phares mélangée à des crissements de frein et rien.

\- Ho Bella je suis désolé. Tu as été percutée par une voiture. Apparemment une bestiole a rongé les câbles de la voiture et les freins ne répondaient plus. La conductrice a essayé de t'éviter mais tu as quand même été touchée avant qu'elle ne finisse sa route dans un mur en béton.

Je suis horrifiée par ce que j'entend.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

\- ...

\- Emmett comment va cette femme?!

\- Elle est morte sur le coup Bella.

Je ne peux rien ajouter, je sens les larmes couler sans la possibilité de les stopper. Emmett me prend dans ses bras comme il le fait depuis que je suis toute petite et que j'ai de la peine. Ses grands bras rassurants sont toujours les mêmes mais quelque chose est différent. Mes doigts sont bandés mais même au travers de ces bandages, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Pourquoi je ne sens pas ton dos?

\- Bella.

\- Arrête avec tes Bella! Emmett qu'est-ce que j'ai?

\- Tes doigts ont été lourdement touchés. Les roues sont passées dessus. Tu retrouveras une mobilité quasi normale mais malheureusement tu n'auras plus de sensations.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Mes larmes affluent de plus belle alors qu'Emmett continue.

\- Les paumes par contre semblent intactes. Tu sens ça?

Mon frère glisse ses doigts sur ma main et dans ma paume. Effectivement je sens quelque chose en travers du bandage.

\- Oui... Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir encore?

\- Tu devrais te reposer on en parlera plus tard.

Mes larmes cessent au profit d'une rage violente. Je ne veux pas me reposer!

\- Je veux savoir et je veux savoir tout de suite! Depuis quand je suis ici et dans quel état je suis exactement?

\- Cela fait presque trois semaines que tu es là. Tu étais groggy par les anti douleurs et par le choc, tu as donc dormi tout ce temps.

Trois semaines!

\- Continues!

\- Tu as de multiples fractures aux jambes et au bassin. Une lésion à la colonne vertébrale qui te paralyse les jambes, mais ce n'est pas irréversible. D'ici quelques mois tu pourras remarcher. Les doigts ont été salement amochés mais là aussi tu pourras les utiliser à nouveau. Comme je te l'ai dit il te manquera juste les sensations.

J'ai un peu de mal à intégrer toutes ces informations mais je réalise que mon frère ne parle pas de ma vue, hors il est évident que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Et mes yeux? Pourquoi je ne vois rien? C'est provisoire aussi?

Un lourd silence s'installe.

\- EMMETT!

\- En chutant, tu as heurté une bordure avec ta tête. Je. Je suis désolé Bella mais tu es aveugle.

Je remue la tête de gauche à droite, mes larmes resurgissant à plein pot.

\- Non ce n'est pas possible. Tu mens. Je t'en supplie dis moi que tu mens.

Pour toute réponse je sens à nouveau mon frère contre moi et la chaleur de son corps rassurant. Hors je ne suis pas rassurée, au contraire je suis pétrifiée par la peur et le désespoir.

Deux semaines après mon réveil, un médecin vient m'annoncer que je vais être transférée dans un centre de rééducation et d'aide, afin que j'apprenne à me débrouiller dans mon nouveau quotidien dans le noir. Autant dire que je n'ai pas accueilli la nouvelle avec le sourire mais comme l'hôpital ne voulait plus de moi je n'avais pas le choix et puis de toute façon ici ou ailleurs qu'est-ce que ça change? Je serais toujours baignée dans la nuit.

Le personnel du centre se succède et me gave d'informations sur l'organisation de mes journées. Mes parents, Emmett et sa femme Rosalie m'ont accompagnée. Leur présence me rassure. Malheureusement ce n'est que pour une courte durée...

*toc toc*

Je sens un doux parfum pénétrer dans ma chambre et une main qui touche délicatement mon bras.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, enchanté je m'appelle Edward Cullen.

Encore une personne de plus, pfff ils sont combien dans ce centre? Ma mauvaise humeur est à son comble je ne suis donc pas très sociable.

\- Bonjour.

\- C'est moi qui vais prendre en charge la plus grande partie de votre rééducation. Attendez-vous donc à passer beaucoup de temps avec moi. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, je suis là pour ça également. Je présume que vous êtes de sa famille?

Ok il ne me parle plus.

\- Oui, bonjour je suis Charlie Swan, le papa de Bella. Je vous présente ma femme Renée, mon fils Emmett et son épouse Rosalie.

\- Enchanté. Je vois que mademoiselle est bien entourée c'est formidable. Cependant je suis navré mais je vais vous demander de partir. Je dois évaluer la marge de progression de votre fille et établir un protocole au plus vite. Mais les visites seront possibles dès demain bien évidemment. Je vous demanderais seulement de vous renseigner sur ses horaires de soins au secrétariat.

Je sens un lourd silence et une nervosité monter en moi. Ils ne peuvent pas me laisser arriver tranquillement?! Et pour qui il se prend lui! Mon papa semble digérer ces informations petit à petit et fini par répondre.

\- Ho pas de soucis nous comprenons tout à fait.

\- Oui bien sûre. Bella ma chérie on revient demain. J'appellerai demain matin pour connaître tes horaires ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Ok maman.

Emmett m'enlace avec douceur.

\- Allez petite sœur on se voit rapidement. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Emmett. Rentrez bien.

Rosalie vient murmurer à mon oreille.

\- Courage ma puce, j'ai glissé un portable dans ton sac. Tu n'auras qu'à utiliser la fonction vocale pour m'appeler si besoin.

\- Merci Rose.

Je passe de bras en bras, identifiant mes proches les uns après les autres à leur façon de me serrer, puis entend la porte se refermer.

\- Bon alors pour commencer je propose qu'on se tutoie.

Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Comment déjà? Ha Oui Edward.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Bien. Ensuite je tiens à te dire que je me doute que ce qu'il t'arrive est très compliqué à gérer et j'en suis sincèrement navré. Cependant je ne suis pas ici pour me lamenter sur ton sort. Nous allons travailler avec acharnement afin que tu sois au maximum de tes nouvelles capacités et que tu puisses vivre ton quotidien de façon indépendante. Tu me détesteras sûrement mais je ne cherche pas à me faire aimer, je le vivrais donc très bien. Je suis exigeant mais je ne te demanderais jamais rien que tu ne puisses pas faire.

Super je vais m'éclater avec ce type.

\- Tu as des questions?

\- Non.

\- Ok. Une infirmière va venir afin de t'expliquer où se situent les choses. Je repasserais d'ici une heure, tâches d'être prête à ce moment là.

\- Et comment je suis sensée m'habiller?

\- Tes bras sont valides non?

\- Oui.

\- Alors tu dois avoir appris ça aux environs de tes 3 ans. Tu enfiles la tête, puis les bras et tu tires vers le bas. Pour le pantalon, si besoin tu t'installes sur ton lit mais le principe reste le même, un pied puis l'autre et tu remontes. On m'a dit que, bien que tu ne ressentes encore rien, tes jambes commencent à se remettre, tu devrais donc t'en sortir. Mais au cas où je t'accorde une aide pour le jogging. Allez à plus Belli-Bella.

\- C'est Bella!

J'entends la porte se refermer sur un éclat de rire. Non mais il est taré ce type! Comment il veut que je m'habille je ne sais même pas où sont mes affaires! Je me lance à la recherche du bouton d'appel et attend que quelqu'un vienne.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'infirmière arrive et m'indique gentiment où se trouve mon lit, la salle de bain et ma commode. Les vêtements sont rangés par étages. Pulls et t-shirts en haut, au milieu les pantalons et en bas les sous-vêtement. Bon je devrais à peu près m'en tirer. Je lui demande quand même de me dire si j'ai pris les habits adéquats et la prie de m'aider pour le jogging. Elle m'aide volontiers après que j'aie passé un t-shirt à longues manches.

Une fois habillée, je me retrouve seule à attendre mon bourreau dans cette chambre inconnue. Mes pensées se perdent et deviennent encore plus noires que l'horizon que j'ai devant moi. Je décide donc de m'occuper et d'essayer de prendre quelques repères lorsqu'un toc toc résonne.

\- Me revoilà Belli-Bella. Bien je vois que tu es prête félicitations.

\- Je m'appelle Bella!

\- Je sais mais j'aime bien personnaliser les prénoms de mes patients. Ça crée une complicité tu ne trouves pas?

Je ne répond pas. Ce type me casse les pieds autant le laisser m'appeler comme il veut ça m'évitera de me prendre la tête avec lui.

\- Allez on y va.

Je partais pour la première séance de rééducation d'une longue liste à venir...

 *****Fin de Flashback*****

\- Belli-Bellaaaaa!

\- J'arrive!

Je rejoins Edward dans la chambre.

\- Parfait tu es prête, on y va.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la piscine. 3 virages sur la gauche et 4 sur la droite. Mes jambes peinent à redevenir mobiles, je suis donc toujours en fauteuil roulant mais j'ai pu faire quelques pas hier, en revanche elles sont toujours insensibles. Edward était euphorique tandis que moi je restais stoïque. Je tente de ne pas montrer mon désespoir mais pourtant il est toujours là et bien présent. Comment faire le deuil de celle que j'étais? Edward m'installe dans la nacelle qui me dépose dans l'eau.

\- Bon exceptionnellement aujourd'hui c'est relâche. Nous sommes ici uniquement pour le loisir. C'est mon cadeau.

\- Merci Edward.

\- Wouaw cache ta joie ma belle. C'est à croire que ta torture quotidienne te manque!

\- Non! Désolée. Je te remercie sincèrement c'est un super cadeau. Je dois avoir le contrecoup de mon anniversaire oublié.

\- Très bien. Bon allons patauger alors.

Les minutes s'égrènent sans que je ne m'en rende compte. L'eau est réellement la seule chose qui me procure encore quelques instants de bien être, j'accueille donc mal ma sortie de la piscine mais ne dit rien jusqu'à mon retour en chambre.

\- Tu as droit à une petite pause de trois heures et je reviens te chercher pour t'emmener à table.

\- Edward ça fait des mois que tu me répètes que je peux y aller seule.

\- Oui je sais mais je te l'ai dit, aujourd'hui je fais des exceptions pour ton anniversaire.

\- Si ça te fais plaisir.

\- Ça me fait plaisir. A plus tard.

La porte se referme et me revoilà seule perdue dans mes pensées après avoir reçu des coups de fil de ma famille pour me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Ils m'apprennent par la même occasion que je passerais le week-end chez Emmett et Rosalie en l'honneur de mon anniversaire. Je devrais être contente de passer un peu de temps avec eux mais je ne ressens strictement rien. Ces deux jours vont surtout leur faire comprendre à quel point je ne suis plus bonne à rien.

Je sens la crise d'angoisse monter en moi en même temps que mon flot de larmes. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. La piscine! Je suis encore en maillot il faut que j'essaye d'y aller, pour m'anesthésier encore pendant quelques instants.

3 virages à gauche, 4 à droite. Je sens l'odeur du chlore! J'y suis. Mince comment je vais aller dans l'eau! Je décide d'avancer un peu avec mon fauteuil et je ramperait afin de trouver le bord de la piscine. Malheureusement j'évalue mal la distance et tombe à l'eau. Mon fauteuil me pousse contre le fond et je réalise à ce moment que je n'ai pas envie de refaire surface... Je me laisse donc aller et j'attend... Je pense enfin être libérée de cette vie, lorsque j'entend une voix lointaine.

\- Reviens! ... Pas ... Droit ... Je ... Aime... Putain...

Je sens une pression sur mon thorax et des lèvres m'insuffler de l'oxygène. Je tousse et crache de l'eau. Le chlore me brûle les poumons. Non je ne suis définitivement pas libérée de cet enfer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête bordel de merde?! Tu as au moins pensé à ta famille et tes amis bon sang!

\- Justement je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour eux!

\- Ils t'aiment Bella tu ne seras jamais un fardeau. Et tu peux très bien te débrouiller seule. La preuve tu as su venir ici par toi même!

Je sens le reproche dans sa voix.

\- Je voulais juste ...

\- Juste quoi Bella?

\- Oublier. Ne plus penser encore et encore à ce que j'ai perdu. Juste oublier pendant quelques instants. Je t'en prie Edward laisse moi oublier.

\- Tu ne peux pas oublier Bella mais tu peux retrouver ta vie. Pas la même qu'avant mais une vie heureuse malgré tout. Tu es jeune, intelligente, belle et tu retrouves tes capacités motrices de jour en jour.

\- A quoi bon si je n'arrive même plus à faire ce que j'aimais le plus?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était?

\- La piscine, marcher et ... lire. J'aimais tellement ça que j'en avais parfois mal aux yeux. Mais maintenant je ne peux plus le faire.

\- Tu peux toujours apprendre le braille.

\- Et dis moi comment? Je ne sens plus mes doigts.

\- Il y a surement un moyen. Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé? J'aurais pu me renseigner.

\- Ce n'est pas ton rôle.

\- Je te l'ai dit à ton arrivée! Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux.

\- Ça ne servait à rien n'insiste pas. Tu veux bien me raccompagner j'ai froid?

\- Je vais récupérer ton fauteuil d'abord.

\- Merci.

Je l'entend plonger et tirer tant bien que mal l'engin hors de l'eau. Après quelques minutes il m'installe sur le siège mouillé et me ramène dans ma chambre.

\- Changes toi je vais chercher un fauteuil provisoire en attendant que celui là sèche.

Edward me laisse dans la salle de bain avec des vêtements secs. Je suis prête lorsqu'il revient.

\- Tu es présentable?

\- Oui entre.

Ses bras m'enlacent afin que je prenne place dans le fauteuil.

\- Il n'est pas aussi confortable que le tien mais ça fera l'affaire en attendant. Maintenant je vais t'emmener pour manger et nous reparlerons de ton escapade plus tard.

\- Je ne...

\- Belli-Bella tu n'es pas en position de discuter.

Je soupire pendant que nous partons manger. Le personnel m'a préparé un gâteau d'anniversaire et tout le monde à entonné un joyeux anniversaire dans une cacophonie sympathique. J'ai même droit à un cadeau d'Alice, une autre pensionnaire. Elle est sympa et l'avantage avec elle c'est qu'elle peut entretenir une conversation à elle seule, je n'ai donc jamais besoin de trop réfléchir à quoi lui dire. La gâteau avalé, Edward me ramène en chambre.

\- Merci pour ces surprises Edward, ça me touche beaucoup.

\- De rien Bella. J'aurais aimé que cela te redonne envie de vivre.

Je baisse la tête.

\- Bella tu dois comprendre que je n'ai pas le droit de garder tout cela pour moi. Si tu venais à mettre fin à tes jours, je...

\- Ce n'était pas volontaire Edward.

\- Tu ne luttais pas pour refaire surface pourtant.

\- Je... Je n'ai rien prémédité. Je voulais juste retourner un moment dans l'eau. Mais j'étais plus au bord que je ne le pensais et je suis tombée. Mon fauteuil me maintenait au fond et...

\- Et quoi?

\- Je me suis dit que finalement c'était peut-être un signe que tout pourrait enfin s'arrêter.

\- Tu n'a pas le droit de parler comme ça Bella.

\- Et pourquoi pas? C'est ma vie je peux bien en faire ce que je veux.

\- C'est ta vie oui, mais justement tu ne te donnes pas la possibilité de découvrir ce qu'elle peut t'apporter de bon.

\- Toi même tu n'y crois pas.

\- Bien sûre que si, sinon à quoi servirait mon métier? Le problème c'est que toi tu ne veux pas y croire.

\- Et je devrais croire quoi? Que je vais vivre une vie heureuse et épanouie. Je vais pouvoir être à nouveau totalement indépendante et je vais même rencontrer l'amour de ma vie? Je ne le verrais même pas!

\- Lui te verras. Il te suffira de le laisser entrer dans ta vie.

\- Et tu peux me dire comment un homme sensé pourrait aimer un corps à moitié mort?

\- Je t'interdit de parler comme ça! Ton corps n'est pas mort et tu n'es pas que ça Bella! Tu es une âme également. Une magnifique âme!

\- Ouais ça c'est ce qu'on dit aux impotents ou aux moches.

\- Tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- C'est ça!

Pour toute réponse je sens les lèvres d'Edward se poser sur les miennes pour la deuxième fois de la journée, cependant les sensations sont totalement différentes. Je me laisse faire et savoure la douceur de sa peau tout en répondant à son baiser. Il m'installe sur le lit et je me laisse faire lorsqu'il commence à me déshabiller. Je sens la chaleur de ses mains sur mes jambes mais rien d'autre. Je le repousse.

\- Je ne sens rien Edward a quoi bon. Je ne pourrais pas ressentir le moindre plaisir et encore moins en donner.

Il touche mes jambes à nouveau. Une fois encore je ne ressens presque rien à part la chaleur. Son souffle se rapproche de mon visage, il glisse ses mains dans mon cou. De délicieux picotements semblent éveiller mon bas ventre mais je dois rêver car ce n'est pas possible.

\- Tu le sens ça, je le vois.

\- Ça quoi?

\- Le désir Bella! Ton corps meurtri ne peux empêcher de te faire ressentir le désir. Dis moi que tu le ressens aussi.

\- Oui...

Il m'embrasse encore et encore tout en explorant mon corps de ses mains. Certains endroits sont sensibles à la pulpe de ses doigts. J'ai l'impression que mon corps se réveille après des mois d'hibernation. Après de longues minutes d'exploration il me déshabille complètement et fini par s'allonger sur moi. Je comprend qu'il ne veut pas me brusquer mais j'en ai envie, j'en ai besoin.

\- Ne réfléchis pas je t'en prie.

Mes paroles à peine prononcées je savoure une fois de plus le sucré de ses lèvres sur les miennes avant qu'il ne me fasse tendrement l'amour. Un bien être extrême se répand en moi et je retrouve l'apaisement que je recherchait tant dans l'eau. Je fini par m'endormir dans les bras d'Edward, plus sereine que je ne l'ai jamais été depuis des mois. La route sera encore longue mais un léger espoir s'éveille en moi et me laisse croire en un possible demain moins douloureux.

Mon réveille sonne quelques heures plus tard. Je suis seule dans mon lit. Est-ce que j'ai rêvé, est-ce que je suis morte? J'allais bouger lorsque quelqu'un pose un casque sur mes oreilles. J'entend une personne parler. Je connais ces mots, c'est une de mes histoires préférées. Mes larmes coulent d'elles même lorsque je réalise que je suis en train d'écouter un livre audio. Je retire mon casque et recherche Edward.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait bien un moyen pour que tu lises à nouveau.

Je tend les mains afin de trouver le visage d'Edward et l'attire à moi. J'en profite pour le "voir" grâce à mes paumes. Il est magnifique. Mes larmes coulent sans se tarir lorsque Edward m'enlace.

\- Merci. Tu m'a sauvé de tellement de façons. Merci d'avoir forcé le barrage qui m'éloignait du monde et merci de me redonner goût à la vie.

\- Je t'aime Belli-Bella.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Ma main frappe mon réveil et la voix robotique résonne comme tous les matins.

8h07... Plus aucune journée ne sera comme la précédente.


End file.
